


The Diving Squad

by pcwtosh



Series: Diving Squad [1]
Category: Diving RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Diving, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Tom and Matty live together in London for training. But what do they do when Dustin is away???
Relationships: Tom Daley/Matty Lee
Series: Diving Squad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682524
Kudos: 11





	The Diving Squad

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence  
that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

Tom Daley knocked on the door and entered his flatmate's room, Matty Lee  
was lying in bed streaming on his laptop, wear just a pair of fleece  
trackie shorts, his laptop covering Tom's favourite toy. He looked up as  
Tom approached; he smiled beaming with his brown eyes. Tom jumped onto the  
bed next to him and leant in, Matty reciprocated and the pair kissed.

Matty placed his laptop on the bedside table as Tom's left hand wandered  
down Matty's toned, hairy chest along his treasure trail and rested on the  
lump growing in his shorts. Tom broke the kiss and set off down Matty's  
body, he kissed the curly hair across Matty's pecs, continuing, his tongue  
explored Matty's belly button while his hand fumbled around Matty's  
tent. Tom reached into Matt's shorts and the bushy nest of pubes  
surrounding his balls. Matty raised his hips slightly and slid his shorts  
down releasing his hard white meat.

Tom didn't waste a second and devoured Matty's hardness whole. Matty's eyes  
rolled around in their sockets as Tom expertly sucked his pole again. Tom's  
mouth pleasured Matty's 6-inch chunky dick, his wet tongue made Matty slick  
with saliva, his nose buried in Matty's pubes Tom inhaled Matty's musky  
scent.

Matty spit on two of his fingers and his hands slipped into the space  
between Tom's shorts and crack, he found Tom's hole and pressed his fingers  
inside. Tom's hole didn't put up much fight and Matty's fingers sank into  
Tom's compliant hole. Tom continued to bob up and down Matty's cock,  
without breaking his rhythm he moved up to his knees and on to all fours  
presenting his bum to Matty's face.

Matty slid Tom's shorts down exposing his wonderful globe of an arse,  
beautifully tanned and smoother than silk. Spreading Tom's legs, he gently  
pulled Tom's cock towards him, 6 ½ inches and fully erect with a drop of  
precum hanging down, Matty's tongue licked the precum before giving Tom a  
few blows of his own. Next Matty moved around to Tom's loosened hole, his  
tongue invaded the gap and tasted Tom's manly flavour. Tom finally relented  
his blowing of Matty's schlong to enjoy the generous tongue-lashing. Matty  
knew how much Tom loved being eaten out and he didn't disappoint kissing  
and sucking on the hole then jabbing in the full length of his tongue  
salivating Tom's insides.

Matty tore himself away from Tom's hole and pulled himself up from  
underneath the 25-year old. Tom braced himself; the next bit was his  
favourite part of living in London with Matty. Matty's thick pink head  
pushed against Tom's hole and forced its way inside using just their  
spittle as lubrication, this was not going to last long and they both knew  
it. Tom relaxed as Matty's thick cock stretched inside him again, Matty's  
hand rubbed Tom's back as if to comfort him as he impaled his  
flatmate. Matty pulled back, gently until he could feel his head at Tom's  
sphincter before pushing it back in again a little deeper this time.

Matty's bushy pubes tickled Tom's smooth bum and Matty began to build up  
some pace. He moved his hands up to Tom's shoulders for leverage and forced  
his cock deep inside Tom's willing hole. Tom could feel Matty's cock  
stretching him again, filling the same gap it did practically every day  
that Dustin was away. Tom loved Matty's 22-years-young bi enthusiasm,  
fucking him hard, fast and raw.

Matty wasn't completely selfish, once he had a good rhythm he reached  
around and took hold of Tom's bouncing cock, he stroked it firmly as Tom's  
hard member pulsed in enjoyment. Matty pounded away on Tom's cheeks, the  
sound of skin slapping skin echoing around the Yorkshire boy's bedroom, his  
powerful hairy thighs forcing him in as far as Tom's rectum would let him.

There wasn't too long to go, Tom took over tugging himself quicker  
now. Matty pulled Tom's hair as he could feel his balls start to move, "I'm  
nearly there." He moaned in his gentle Yorkshire tone, Tom jerked himself  
even faster as Matty landed each thrust harder and harder. "Cum inside me  
Matty, cum as hard as you can." Tom screamed as he could feel his balls  
getting ready to unload themselves.

"Fuckkkkk." Matty bellowed as his cock burst inside Tom's hole, he  
shuddered and convulsed as his balls flooded Tom's insides with warm thick  
Yorkshire cum, slowly coming to a rest and lying on Tom's back. Tom wasn't  
far behind, Matty's cock still buried inside him, Tom squealed in  
excitement as his balls fired his thick cum across Matty's sheets. Tom  
huffed; trying to regain his breath, under Matty's weight the pair  
collapsed onto the bed and Matty popped out of Tom's hole.

"Same time tomorrow." Tom whispered. Matty smiled and they kissed again.

End

Thank you for reading.

Let me know if you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this  
story or any other scenarios.

pcwtosh@gmail.com


End file.
